


be still my foolish heart

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Couples goals, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair care, Happy, Love, Married Couple, Set sometime between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, happy couple, very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I’m surprised you got back as early as you did, B,” she counters, teasingly, as she moves to drop her head back down, “Senator Antilles has never made a meeting go quickly in his life. And don’t worry, my sister dropped by unexpectedly. She kept me company while you were out this evening. ”Chuckling, Bail finally pulls his hands from her neck, and begins to slowly, gently pull the pins from her hair.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fic In A Box





	be still my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



> Hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

“Here, my dove, allow me to do that for you.”

Breha doesn’t jump, because for all that her husband moves smooth and quiet in every aspect of his life, he stomps much like a herd of wild banthas when he’s home. Lips curling, shaping a small, sweet smile, she flicks her eyes to look at Bail, striding into their chambers, and heading to where she’s seated at her vanity.

“I wouldn’t say no to some help,” she murmurs, soft and fond. She lets her hands fall from where she’d been pulling pins that’d been used to her hair up in its braid. She lets herself slouch back into his body — into his heat, his warmth — as soon as she feels him step up behind her.

“I apologize for returning so late,” he rumbles, hands moving to cradle her shoulders gently, messaging them before slowly dragging his hands up her neck softly. Breha shivers, head tilting back to catch his eyes, lips curling into a more coy smile. “I’d hope to eat our evening meal together.”

“I’m surprised you got back as early as you did, B,” she counters, teasingly, as she moves to drop her head back down, “Senator Antilles has never made a meeting go quickly in his life. And don’t worry, my sister dropped by unexpectedly. She kept me company while you were out this evening. ”

Chuckling, Bail finally pulls his hands from her neck, and begins to slowly, gently pull the pins from her hair. “I’m sorry to have missed Deara.” 

As he works, they fall into pleasant conversation, discussing his meeting with Alderaan’s senator, to the upcoming wedding, uniting House Baliss and House Alde, to when their planned visit to Naboo and Stewjon later in the year when the Galactic Senate was out of session. Dropping the last pin, Bail carefully unwound Breha’s braid, from where it’d been twisted to sit up high on her head and unwound it carefully. 

After he’s finished, Bail gently runs his fingers through her hair, causing Breha to let out a soft moan of contentment. “I should have you follow me around all day, and do nothing but this,” she quips as her eyes flutter close.

In response, he laughs fondly, “I think we both know I’d just get in your way eventually, my dove.”

“Mmm, you can get underfoot,” she teases, pulling her head and body forward. Twisting in her seat to face him, she reaches up and pulls at his up robes, bringing him more down to her level. She presses a few quick kisses to the corner of his mouth, before capturing his lips in a short, but heated kiss. 

Eventually, they pull apart, though neither move far apart, leaning their heads against one another. “That can’t be very comfortable for you,” Breha remarks, grinning. “Bent over like that.”

He grins, nodding against her. “It’s not very pleasant,” he agrees.

Laughing, she moves back, pushing at him to straighten up again.

“If you give me a moment to slip out of these heavy robes, I’ll help you finish tending to your hair?” He moves his hand forward, gently running his knuckles along her jaw. 

“That would be lovely, B,” she beams up at him, leaning into his touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
